


Forever

by ObsidianRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRose/pseuds/ObsidianRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Burrow sleeps, Ron slips out of his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

As the cuckoo clock in the living room chirped twice for the hour, Ron Weasley crept out of his room and stole across the hallway. When he was certain the house was silent, he slowly pushed open the door and shut it behind him. After turning the lock, he tiptoed across the room and climbed into the bed. The girl occupying it shifted in her sleep as he pressed up against her, and a smile spread across his face as he ran his hand along her body. 

“Mmnph,” she grunted.

“Wakey, wakey,” he whispered in her ear while squeezing her breast.

“Ron,” she whined. “Not tonight.”

“Yes, tonight. Harry’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Unngh.”

“Get up, Gin,” he hissed, rubbing himself against her arse. “Or shall I do this to you in front of Harry? Hmm? Maybe he’d like to join in.”

“No.”

“I bet he’d be interested to know just how big a slut you really are.”

The girl spun over and glared at him. “Stop it! You can’t tell him!”

“Then take off your nightgown and keep your bloody voice down. You’ll wake everyone up.”

Though she continued to glare at him, Ginny sat up and pulled her nightgown over her head. “Happy?”

“Mmm,” he murmured, grabbing hold of her bare breasts. “You know what would make me happy.”

When she hesitantly nodded her head, the boy quickly pushed down his pajama bottoms, exposing his hard member. Slipping his hand into her hair, he guided her head down to his lap and groaned deeply when her hot mouth enveloped him. 

“Gods, yes,” he whispered, leaving one hand firmly on the back of her head as it bobbed up and down on his prick. The other wandered down her bare back until dipping beneath the waistband of her knickers. 

Eventually he yanked her up and pushed her onto her back. Ginny watched him as he roughly pulled off her cotton knickers and settled between her legs. 

“Have you fucked him yet?”

“W-who?”

“Dean,” he hissed, slamming his cock into her. When she cried out at the intrusion, he slapped his hand over her mouth and growled, “Quiet.”

“Mmmm, sorry,” she moaned, slipping her arms around his back. Her eyes fluttered closed as he pounded into her, and she instinctively wrapped her legs about his waist.

“Have you?”

“What?”

“Let Dean fuck you.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I like to know how many cocks have been in here.”

“Unngh!” she groaned, arching into him. “J-just you and… and M-Michael.”

Ron came to a stop as he looked down at her. “Not Dean?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I’ve only sucked him off.”

He laughed and kissed her quickly. “You’ll fuck him by spring term, yes?”

“Why… oh, gods… oh… why do you… want me to?”

Remaining silent for the moment, he slammed into her repeatedly until she reached climax. As she began to cry out, he again silenced her with his hand. When she had finished, he removed his hand and smiled down at her. “Because I want to know that I’m the only one who can make you cum.”

“You are,” she smiled.

“For now,” he shrugged. 

Ginny shook her head. “Forever.”

Ron stared down at her in disbelief. “What about Harry?”

“No.”

“Well, eventually you’ll get married, you know.”

“I’ll always think of you.”

A feral grin crossed his face as he pulled out of her. “Turn over.”


End file.
